


I Swear If You Let Me I Could Lift You Off The Ground

by LaraWrites



Series: Some Strange Hold [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraWrites/pseuds/LaraWrites
Summary: Shea is a morning person; Sasha is not. Shea helps Sasha wake up in the morning and Sasha gets Shea several birthday presents!Smut with virtually nothing by way of plot, Lesbian AU. Lace, Cinnamon and Oral Sex; what's not to love?Inspired by Cereus Bright's song 'Some Strange Hold'





	I Swear If You Let Me I Could Lift You Off The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always feel so guilty after writing smut? I'm such a sinner but I just had to because we all know these two would have the hottest sex!  
> P.S I'm British but I've tried to use Americanisms (badly, no doubt) and I proof read nothing because I'm super lazy so hit me up if you spot any mistakes!  
> P.P.S Hit me up anyway because I love feedback

Shea was a neat freak. She would deny it vehemently, but Sasha knew every time she came home and threw her coat over a chair carelessly that she would find it the next morning hanging up on the back of the kitchen door, where Shea hung all their jackets. She kept everything not only clutter-free, but swept and dusted and polished, which was no mean feat while living with Sasha.

Sasha had a habit of leaving things around the apartment; taking out her earrings and leaving them on the arm of the sofa; putting one set of oven gloves on the microwave, forgetting about them and using a new set which also ended up left on the microwave; leaving her keys in the pocket of her jacket which always ended up on the back of the kitchen door. She began to wonder how she ever managed to keep track of anything before Shea moved in.

“Shit, babe, I can’t find my-”  
“Next to the coffee machine,”

“Did you see where I put the-”  
“Bedside cabinet,”

“How do you _do_ it?” Sasha asked incredulously as Shea reached up, plucked Sasha’s glasses from their resting place on her head and put them on for her.  
“Magic,” Shea responded with a glittery laugh at the sullen expression on her girlfriends face. “I’m sure you’d forget your head if it wasn’t attached to your neck,”

“It’s not my fault,” Sasha had said once defensively. “I’ve got too much going through my head to think of little things like putting the milk back into the fridge,”  
“Which is fine until you try to _drink_ the bad milk- couldn’t you smell it?”  
“… I had a cold,”  
“It was July,”

Shea had taken to wandering behind Sasha, picking up the things she absent-mindedly put down and putting everything into a box, so when Sasha had lost something it could usually be found in the box. It was quite a good system, and despite Shea’s comments that living with Sasha was like taking care of a toddler she knew she couldn’t live without her.

Shea was an early riser and an early sleeper, which Sasha was not. When the sun set and the night crept up on them Shea would often find her eyes slipping closed as they watched TV together, and the next thing she knew she was waking up in their bed, the apartment completely spotless with Sasha sleeping soundly beside her.

One of Shea’s particular favourite hobbies was to wake Sasha up every morning in ridiculous sexual exploits.  Shea said that Sasha was never more beautiful than when she half asleep and moaning at Shea’s touch, the first rays of sun dancing across her sleepy face. Shea said it was a good start to the day; that she could go to work feeling satisfied and… _alert_.

One particular morning when Shea awoke- half dressed, courtesy of her girlfriend- she opened her eyes and blinked in the early morning light. The clock by the bedside table read 6:24, which was a good a time as any to prepare for the day ahead. She rolled over in the bed until she was face to face with Sasha, who looked so innocent in her sleep. Her blonde fluffy hair flying all around her, eyes frowning slightly and pink lips looking oh-so-tantalising.

Shea was quickly losing the grogginess that affected her so briefly in the mornings. She sat up in bed and reached for the bottle of water that she insisted on keeping on the bedside table.  Rubbing her eyes and running a hand through her bedraggled hair she turned back to her girlfriend and, before she could force herself to hold back, she leant forward and placed a kiss on her lips. Soft at first, so soft that she was sure Sasha couldn’t wake, even if she did stir slightly. She deepened the kiss slowly, allowing her half-asleep girlfriend time to adjust as she began to regain consciousness and her frown deepened.

“Shea,” She murmured, pulling away. Her voice was rough and hoarse and Shea loved it, rolling her over onto her back as she moved herself until she was sitting on top.  
“Shhh,” She cooed, leaning down and claiming Sasha’s lips once more. Sasha sighed into the kiss, accepting it in her insensible state. This time when Shea moved to pull away Sasha followed her, raising herself slightly despite keeping her eyes closed. Shea let out a chuckle and leaned back down, kissing and sucking and biting on Sasha’s neck and revelling in the moans she produced.

Shea’s hands began to wander, from Sasha’s waist where she was pinning her to the bed, down across her sharp pronounced hipbones and to the hem of the smaller woman’s oversized t-shirt. She lifted the shirt up and up and over Sasha’s sleepy head, which lolled back onto the pillow almost instantly as she fought with herself to wake up. Shea’s mouth continued to move south, over the hollow of her throat and down to her small, pert breasts. She mouthed against the underside of one, sucking and kissing while her hands moved to Sasha’s white cotton panties.

Shea wore lingerie; almost always she was in something lacy at least; wildly extravagant and raunchy at best. She enjoyed bright colours that contrasted darkly with her skin tone, and her girlfriend admitted to enjoying the stripping Shea enjoyed torturing her with. Sasha was much simpler; she wore soft, light colours and was rarely seen in a bra. She wore silk only on special occasions and one of the first things Shea had done during the early days of their relationship was to take Sasha underwear shopping; she marched her through the expensive, designer shops and asked the shop assistants for help when Sasha merely blushed and mumbled. Slowly, Sasha owned less and less cotton underwear and more lace and satin.

That morning however, Sasha was clad in pale cotton and Shea hardly noticed, slowly divulging the sleepy woman of her panties until she lay under her, completely bare. Her mouth moved upwards, blowing cold air against her nipple which responded instantly, hardening before Shea enclosed her mouth around it and used her teeth to tug and tease and elicit gasps and cries from Sasha. Her hands moved- from white knuckled fingertips leaving bruises in Sasha’s waist- down to her sex, stroking her up and down and listening to her heavy breathing as Sasha waited.

“Shea,” She moaned, her voice suddenly changed; all high and breathy. _Needy_ , Shea thought with a grin as she answered with a questioning hum.  
“I-I need…”  
“What was that?” Shea replied, her voice a velvet whisper as the pressure of her fingers increased.  
 “Ah! Shea- please,” Taking pity on her, Shea thrust two fingers inside her, simultaneously biting down on her nipple harshly and Sasha cried out suddenly as she lurched forward; her eyes snapping open and blinking in the soft light of dawn.  
“Morning Princess,” Shea hummed with humour in her voice, leaving Sasha no time to respond before her mouth went back to work- this time on the other breast- and her fingers began to thrust.

Shea’s pace was slow and tantalizing; she knew that in the dark of night, under the influence of drugs and alcohol and fast music Sasha liked it rough. She liked to be pounded and bit and scraped and spanked and fucked. But in the morning, when Shea insisted on waking her with sex, she preferred a slower, more languid pace. Shea thrust into her deeply, curling her fingers as soon as they were buried to the hilt, making Sasha writhe and whimper beneath her. Sasha’s hands moved to tangle in Shea’s hair as her girlfriend’s mouth traipsed across her body, sucking softly and leaving marks that would remain all day and remind Sasha of her morning escapade. She stared up at the ceiling, trying- and failing- to shake off her sleepiness and focus.

She wasn’t alert at all; her nerve endings were all on fire and she could focus on nothing but _feeling_. With a sigh she allowed her eyes to drift closed again, and when Shea inserted a third finger inside she cried out and dragged her girlfriend up, keeping her eyes closed as she kissed her passionately, barely managing to keep still as Shea pumped into steadily.

When Shea broke away the kiss she let out a whimper at the loss, trying to will her eyes to open but the torturous dexterity of Shea’s fingers rendered her immobile; just as she was beginning to settle into the routine of Shea’s hand movements- building to her peak at a surprising rate- she felt something firm, torrid and wet against her clit. She mewled, snapping her eyes open and almost sitting up so she could stare into her girlfriend’s eyes as Shea once more dropped her tongue and lapped at her clit. Sasha’s head rolled back onto the pillow, her mouth falling open as she released a moan so obscene it sounded almost carnal. She was very, very close.

Shea knew it; she could feel Sasha building, her body taut and tense, her thighs clenching around her head.  
“Oh baby,” Shea hummed, her head hovering inches away from Sasha’s clit so that she was sure her girlfriend could hear every word. “Let it all go,” And with that she took Sasha’s clit into her mouth and _sucked_ until she heard the girl let out a long, high moan which raised the hair on her arms. Sasha’s voice broke as she cried out; vaguely aware of Shea’s fingers riding out her orgasm as she came once more almost instantly.  
“Shea!” She cried in ecstasy, aware in her dazed state of Shea retracting he fingers, and wasting no time before she dragged her girlfriend up and kissed her long hard and passionately, tasting herself on Shea’s tongue. It was all so erotic.

Reality returned to Sasha; she had just woken up. Her breath was probably rancid, her hair was unbrushed and evidence of the makeup she had not bothered to remove the previous night was tainting the pillowcase beneath her; no doubt her eyes were puffy and smeared with eyeliner in all the wrong places.

Shea didn’t seem to care however, as she rolled onto her side and watched Sasha’s bare chest heave.  
“Morning,” She said brightly. Sasha turned to her with a scowl which slowly melted into a grin.  
“Good morning,” She replied quietly, her voice low and hoarse once more. “I don’t remember setting an alarm?”  
“You’re welcome,” Shea replied sweetly, trailing one finger over Sasha’s smooth stomach, allowing it to draw small circles. They lay in silence for a moment before Sasha gripped Shea’s wandering hand and raised it to her lips.  
“Is there a snooze button?” She asked innocently against the pads of Shea’s fingers, taking the fingers that had moments ago been buried deep inside her into her mouth and sucking them softly while maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend.

Shea merely raised an eyebrow, releasing a chuckle as Sasha bit down on her fingertips softly.  
“Not today, Satan,” She teased, sitting up slowly and placing one chaste kiss to the other girl’s lips as she took her fingers back and looked over at the  clock. “We gotta go to work, sadly,”  
“Hmm,” Sasha hummed, following suit and sitting up, lavishing Shea’s shoulders with kisses.  
“What about you?” She asked. She smiled.  
“I’m already awake,” She said by way of explanation and Sasha raised her eyebrows and barked out a laugh.  
“Is that so? So next time we’re watching American Horror Story and you fall asleep I guess I’m just gonna have to _wake you up?_ ” Sasha whispered the last three words into her ear. Shea laughed and shot her a sceptical look as she clambered out of their warm, comfortable bed.  
“Girl, if you can fuck me while that show’s on you got _real_ issues,”

With a petulant frown Sasha conceded and picked herself up out of bed; ready to face the day after the best wakeup call any girl could dream of.

  


  


* * *

  


  


In her childhood, birthdays were celebrated with a calm joy; a moment to appreciate family and be thankful for the gifts you received and your relationships with others. Sasha’s birthdays had been a tranquil display of giving.

But she knew that wasn’t how Shea’s birthdays had gone. Shea would run a countdown from January 1st, waking up each morning with an announcement of ‘twenty days until my birthday’ or ‘only a week left until my birthday’. She would wake in the pale light of dawn and wake up everyone near, jumping up and down with excitement before tearing into a mountain of presents. There would be nothing but special treatment all day, and Sasha knew fully well that Mrs Coulee had spent an extortionate amount of money on her children’s birthdays!

So Sasha had saved for months and months, buying a range of gifts for her girlfriend; from socks to a polaroid camera, not to mention the two tier cake she had slaved over and the card she had drawn herself. Some of it was material, some was hand-crafted, and Shea screamed over each and every present.

Shea’s birthdays were all about receiving and Sasha was more than happy to give.

That night when Shea came home from work she entered a completely deserted apartment; the lights were all turned off and there was no reply, even as she called out for Sasha. Sasha was always home first; she wouldn’t have gone out without a note and she always kept the hallways light on regardless. Nervously, Shea dropped her bag by the door and took off her shoes, calling out once more and edging slowly along the hallway.

She saw a light emerging from their bedroom; not the fluorescent glare of the ceiling light or the soft glow of the lamp, but an unstable orange flickering. _Fire_ , Shea realised with panic and flew forward- bursting into the room unceremoniously and stopping with a gasp.

Candles.

Dotted around the room with large vanilla candles which were flickering with a reckless abandon. Her eyes were drawn to their dresser which she was so used to chastising Sasha for cluttering; completely bare aside from a stick of incense standing upright in clay, burning away and leaving the air scented with cinnamon. Sasha didn’t like cinnamon, but it was Shea’s favourite. She scanned the bedside tables, one holding two glasses of champagne and a bottle in an ice bucket, the other a candle and speaker from which Shea’s own late-night playlist was  booming through (It had been turned up as she had entered).

Finally, she drew her attention to the bed, where her girlfriend was kneeling in nothing but white, lacy lingerie. From a stunning bralette that hardly covered her skin down to the suspender belt and stockings paired with a G string, Sasha looked breathtakingly sexy. Her makeup was worn and smudged and Shea could see where she had only recently rubbed off her lipstick, her hair let down after a whole day of sitting in a bun on her head leaving it frizzy and thick.

“Happy birthday,” She said quietly with a nervous giggling, offering Shea a package wrapped in black tissue paper with silver stars. Shea accepted the gift, completely lost for words.  
“Sasha,” She breathed, moving to set the gift down.  
“Open it dummy,” Sasha insisted, rolling her eyes.

Shea unfolded the tissue paper and gasped for the second time in a few short minutes. She let the tissue paper fall to the ground as she lifted the black lace from within; her own negligee. Black and with a hint of blood red, Shea’s was an all in one- almost like a corset- with combined lace and satin to complete the raunchy outfit. Sasha nodded toward the bathroom and Shea hastened to change into her present.

She emerged enveloped in lace, twirling under Sasha’s instruction. The soft material hugged her every curve and left her feeling both comfortable and sexy. In the confines of the bathroom Shea had removed all clips from her hair and brushed out the worst of the hairspray, using a makeup wipe to remove her lipstick. She looked at Sasha with tears welling in her eyes.

“Sasha, it’s gorgeous! Thank you so much, for all of your presents they’re all sickening. And you,” Sasha rose from the bed and began to approach her as Shea spluttered on. “You look so gorgeous; I love that colour on you honestly I’ve never met someone so beautiful,” Sasha stood so close she could feel Shea’s words against her nose, and she raised he finger to her girlfriend’s lips to stop her rambling.  
“Thank you,” Shea whispered from behind Sasha’s finger.

Before being pushed against the bathroom door roughly. Her head hit the solid oak with a painful thunk but before she could react Sasha fused their lips together and her cry of pain turned into a moan of pleasure as her girlfriend attacked her; teeth clashing in a desperate and passionate kiss. Sasha tilted her head to deepen the kiss and used her small, supple body to push Shea up against the door behind her, her hands falling to Shea’s waist and fingering the lace there.

“You look so sexy,” She whispered in Shea’s ear, nipping it playfully and grinning at Shea’s responding gasp. Her hands wandered to the other girls peachy ass, squeezing her cheeks and using it to push them closer together. Shea’s hands had been gripping Sasha’s biceps but they rolled down her arms and tangled in the mess of blonde hair as Sasha’s mouth loved to the hinge of her jaw, leaving small, teasing bites.

Briefly, an image flashes through her mind of Sasha; alone and blushing furiously in an underwear store as she hunted for the perfect lingerie for them both, and her heart flutters.

With a needy moan Shea pushed her hips forward to grind against Sasha, who paused with her tongue swiping at the hinge of her jaw. Taking advantage of the distraction Shea spun them suddenly so she had Sasha trapped against the door, seizing both her wrists in one fluid movement and pinning them to the cream oak as she began to work on a hickey above the hollow of the smaller girls throat.

“Shea,” Sasha released as a breathy moan, pushing slightly against her restrained wrists and whimpering at the resistance she met. Once Shea was satisfied with the marks she had left she moved further down Sasha’s body, worshipping her with her tongue.  
“No Shea,” Sasha said suddenly; her voice firm and clear. It startled Shea enough for her to straighten up and release Sasha’s wrists immediately.

“It’s _your_ birthday,” Sasha said by way of clarification, walking Shea backwards with hands on her hips. Shea grinned with joy as the backs of her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards. “This is _your_ treat,” Sasha added, moving onto her knees and looking at Shea who had propped herself up onto her elbows, panting slightly and staring at Sasha through lust blown eyes.

“Relax,” Sasha said slowly, her hand leisurely stroking up Shea’s calves and past her knees. “Enjoy yourself,” Her hand began its ascent up Shea’s thighs, just as she leaned in closer. Shea’s legs- thrown over the edge of the bed with her still-heeled shoes resting on the floor- widened even further and Sasha grinned, her face hovering so close to the apex of Shea’s legs she could feel her breath on her sensitive flesh. Sasha pinched Shea’s inner thigh playfully, finally moving her hand and cupping her firmly, eliciting a groan as Shea’s head dropped back onto the pillow.

Sasha hooked her fingers into Shea’s panties, her knuckles brushing her entrance, and dragged them slowly down toned legs. Too slowly.  
“For the love of god Sash,” Shea whined. Finally removing the underwear and tossing it carelessly Sasha lifted Shea’s legs onto her shoulders before diving in with one long, languid lick. Shea cried out suddenly, her thighs clenching around Sasha’s head. With a grin Sasha continued, stiffening her tongue and thrusting it into Shea’s wet cunt. Shea whined and groan and let out obscene noises as Sasha plunged her tongue as far as it could go, bringing a hand up and using her thumb to circle Shea’s clit.

Sasha shifted Shea’s leg to get a better angle and the noises coming from Shea’s throat- competing with the heavy bass line of the song- became so incredibly sexy that Sasha began to wonder if she could hold out longer than Shea. She longed to kiss her and swallow those beautiful noises, but also languished as they were released into the air. She allowed her teeth to graze Shea’s clit before pressing her thumb down and she felt Shea shudder. She was close.

Sasha wasn’t good with words, and even if she wanted to dirty-talk her girlfriend her mouth was else occupied so she took physical cues from Shea. As her thighs clenched and she began to tremble, her hands gripping the sheets forcefully as her head tossed from side to side, Sasha increased her pace, adding more pressure on her clit until she felt Shea explode around her. She retracted her thumb but kept her mouth glued to Shea’s dripping cunt until she felt he other girl begin to relax.

She raised her head with a sheepish grin- her mouth glistening with the evidence of Shea’s arousal- to see Shea propped up on her elbows once more, panting heavily with a look of ecstasy painted onto her face. The small girl crawled onto the bed and pulled her in for a kiss- Shea could taste herself on Sasha’s tongue and it was slightly disgusting but incredibly arousing- pulling away and blinking her eyes open and staring into Shea’s lust filled eyes. Somehow, she knew their night was far from over.

With a flirtatious smile and in a velvet voice that oozed sex she whispered “Happy Birthday,”


End file.
